


Closed Doors

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Character, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Party, reference to homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Someday, Logan wouldn't have to drag Virgil into a back room just to give him a kiss.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, working on some prompts I got a week or two ago! Off a prompt list with just different types of kisses. This one was:
> 
> 35\. Forbidden Kiss
> 
> I wasn't really sure how to go about it and I zoned out while writing so I'm not really sure I love how it turned out but like, it's getting posted anyway because I am too tired these days from quarantine depression to rewrite things lol. Hope y'all enjoy it!

It wasn’t the first time the two sneaked off together, and it wouldn’t be the last. Logan dragged Virgil by the wrist to the furthest room back in the house, shutting the door and muffling the sounds of the party behind them.

He shouldn’t even be there, neither of them should, but that just made it all the more fun. Parents’ rules were meant to be broken, after all, especially with the bullshit their sets of parents came up with.

“Where do your parents think you are?” Virgil asked slyly as Logan pressed him to the door.

Logan smirked. “Study group at the library, then sleeping over at Patton’s.”

“Technically that last one is true, you know.”

Logan shrugged. “Yours?”

Virgil snorted. “Remy covered for me, told them we were going camping. ‘Sibling bonding,’ or whatever.”

Logan hummed as he nosed at Virgil’s cheek. “Quite the bonding experience, helping your younger brother sneak away from the homophobic shitheads to makeout with his boyfriend at a party full of drunk teenagers.”

“Are we gonna talk, or are you gonna kiss me?” Virgil sassed, squeezing Logan’s hips.

Logan chuckled and continued to nose along Virgil’s cheek and jawline. “Maybe I just want to spend some quality time with my boyfriend before ravishing him with my lips.”

Logan grinned as he felt the heat radiating off Virgil’s face. 

“No one’s _ravishing_ anyone,” Virgil said.

“I’m just teasing,” Logan murmured against his ear. “We won’t do anything like _that_.”

“Better not,” Virgil mumbled, but Logan could feel him smiling again.

“Just two gays, hidden in the back room of one of their best friends’ houses, completely innocently making out.”

Virgil laughed and finally relaxed where Logan had him pinned to the door. “When you say it like that it sounds a lot less innocent. At least say two _ace_ gays. Makes it sound less... stereotypical drunk teen party sex.”

Then they both jumped as someone banged on the door behind Virgil. 

“Come on, guys!” Roman’s voice called. “You can’t stay locked in there forever, Patton’s looking for you!”

“Shut up!” Logan and Virgil both shouted.

They heard Roman’s snickering, but his footsteps moved away.

Logan sighed and pressed his forehead against Virgil’s. Virgil chuckled, the warm air puffing against his cheek and pulling a smile from him, as well.

“Guess Patton wants to head out, early.”

Virgil cocked his head to the side. “Think he would mind a plus one?”

“If it’s you? Never.”

Virgil leaned in to press a quick kiss to Logan’s lips. “Let’s go, then. Parties are more Roman’s scene than any of ours.”

Logan took Virgil’s hand and led him out of the room, dreaming of the day where they could do such things out in the open inside of hiding behind buildings and closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to come visit me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
